Love At All Costs
by xoxMusicalGirlxox
Summary: Set in 1846. After a band of Native Americans raid the frontier, Bella is amongst the ones captured and taken hostage. Edward is determined to save Bella, even at the cost of his own life…find out what happens! Read and Review!


**Chapter 1: Raid**

**Set in 1846. After a band of Native Americans raid the frontier, Bella is amongst the ones captured and taken hostage. Edward is determined to save Bella, even at the cost of his life…find out what happens! **

**EDWARD&BELLA with a few other minor parings Jasper&Alice**

16 year old Edward Cullen proudly rode on the back of his new black stallion into town. He felt the eyes of young women on the street bore through his back, but he only had one girl on his mind. Edward soon stopped in front of a small log cabin before hopping off his horse and knocking on the wooden door. It opened moments later, revealing none other than the girl he was deeply in love with, Bella.

"Mr Cullen?" Bella said formally, stifling a giggle.

Edward chuckled "Good afternoon Miss Stewart, care to join me on a ride?"

Bella widened her eyes "I see you've received a new stallion from your father?"

"Yes, a gift to you and myself" Edward said smiling.

"To me as well?" Bella asked, surprised.

Edward nodded "So I thought it would only be fair that I bring him over to share a ride with you together" he said smirking.

Bella giggled before turning back into the house "Ma, I'm going out on a ride with Edward!" she called before stepping back in front of Edward again.

"Shall we?" Edward said smirking, holding out his hand. Bella nodded shyly before placing her hand in Edward's. Edward hopped up on his horse before reaching down and setting Bella in front of him.

"Rocky!" Bella called at the open door. Within moments, a dark brown hound bounded out of the door barking excitedly. Edward chuckled and snapped the reins. The stallion took off, the big hound right at their heels.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked when they were riding in the woods.

"A special place I know" Edward said. The stallion galloped up a hill for quite awhile till Edward halted into a stop. Bella look around and saw that they had stopped in a clearing large. The woods were behind them and they could see the town in full view in front of them. Bella looked curiously at their small town from the hill they were standing from. The busy atmosphere they were in moments ago was all replaced by a peaceful silence and a cool breeze.

Bella turned around to look at Edward and smiled "I love this place" she said softly, locking her brown eyes to Edward's dark green ones.

Edward smiled "Glad you like it," he reach into a pouch behind him and pulled out a tiny silver necklace "a present for you" he said, showing it to Bella.

Bella gasped softly. It was a sparking necklace with a tiny silver heart as a pendant. "It's beautiful…" she said quietly.

Edward chuckled and smoothly clasped the necklace around Bella's neck. "Looks even better on you" he said smiling, gently caressing Bella's cheek.

Bella blushed slightly "Thank you Edward" she said, smiling.

Edward smiled back before closing his eyes and slowly leaning in. His lips were just millimeters away from Bella's when suddenly, a _piercing_ howl ripped out from the silence. The couple jumped away quickly before sharply turning to see Rocky howling urgently on the ground.

"Rocky! What's gotten into you?" Bella scolded, trying to quiet down the hound.

Her question was quickly answered when Edward pointed toward the town "It's a raid Bella!" he said in disbelief. Bella quickly snapped her head and looked down, only to see a large band of Native Americans charging on horses towards their town. Bella widened her eyes in fear when an Indian screech sounded in the woods behind them.

"Let's get outa here boy" Edward said in panic, snapping the reins quickly. But before the horse would take off, an arrow appeared out of nowhere and struck Edward on the shoulder.

"Edward!" Bella cried as Edward fell off the horse and tumbled onto the ground. Edward cried from searing pain and ripped the arrow out of his shoulder.

"Bella! Get out of here!" he cried before slapping the horses flank. The stallion took off immediately, but was quickly stopped before it reached the woods. Another horse had sprung on its path with a screeching Indian on its back. Before Bella could move, the Indian quickly grabbed her off the stallion and placed her in front of him; she froze in shock.

"BELLA!" Edward cried, before whipping out his knife and throwing it toward the Indian. The Indian screeched and clutched his chest as he tumbled off his horse. Before either couple could sign in relief, another arrow appeared and hit Edward's shoulder…again.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed as Edward shouted in pain and fell to the ground, his head swirling. Three more Indians appeared out from the thicket. They spoke quickly to each other before one swiftly hopped on the horse Bella was on.

"NO! Edward!" Bella cried, tears streaming down her face as the Indian snapped the reins and the horse started galloping towards the woods. Before they had disappeared into the woods, Bella caught one final glance at Edward's heartbroken eyes.

"I'll find you Bella! I promise!" she heard him manage to cry out before she could no longer see him. Bella turned back around and cried silently, clutching onto her silver necklace as fear shook through her. _He promised…he promised. _She thought silently as she disappeared deeper and deeper into the woods.

**Hey Everyone! Thought it was about time that I start another story:D Please **_**REVIEW**_** and tell me what yall think! Next chapter will be up soon cuz I got nothing else to do lol **

**Check out my other story "Little Bella"!**

**Hannah :D**


End file.
